symphogear_m_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Cagliostro
Cagliostro (カリオストロ) was an alchemist from the top brass of the Bavarian Illuminati. As of Senki Zesshou Symphogear M, she has been revived and unfortunately stripping her of her previous alchemist abilities. Profile *'Full Name:' Cagliostro (カリオストロ) *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 19 *'Height: '''188cm *'Three Sizes: B96/W60/H85 *'Nationality: '''Italian Etymology *'Caglisotro '(カリオストロ): She is based off of ''Count Alessandro di Cagliostro, an Italian magician who was supposedly part of the Illuminati. Personality Originally, Cagliostro was a swindler know for his endless lies. However, since obtaining a perfect body she has determined to never lie about her feelings. On the surface, Cagliostro appears naive, energetic and spontaneous but at times, shecan be serious, taking things very seriously, including battles especially. Appearance Physical Cagliostro is a tall and busty girl of 19 years. She has thigh-length, turquoise hair with portions held up in small pigtails by braided strands and green beads. Long forelocks that frame her face and end at her chest, ending in upright curls. Her eyes are pink and she has long lashes. She has a cowlick. During the events of AXZ, Cagliostro wore a revealing black and lavender dress with long, frilly sleeves and gold choker. It had gold accents and a matching zipper down the front. Gold rings around both thighs, linked to her dress by a pair of gold chain-links, a purple gem at the end of each. Gold and violet heels. As of the middle of MV and entirety of MAX, Cagliostro cuts her hair to shoulder-length. Symphogear Relationships Symphogear Activation Chant Pozana Kinknui tron Cagliostro is the user of the Kinknui relic. A relic formed from the fragments of the Spellcaster, her originally used Faust Robe. Being formed into a relic labelled as "Kinknui", Cagliostro was granted it through Elfnein. Similar to Shul Shagana, Kinknui isn't handheld but instead linked to the armor within both hands and forearms. In the first season, Kinknui had the ability to fire a series of lasers or blasts of energy from its "fingers" and "nails". Cagliostro's fighting style is traditional boxing and hand-to-hand combat. Attacks * 'Eccentric Heart '(エクセントリックハート) - Cagliostro's rings glow before she draws a large heart from pink energy and punches it toward her target, it exploding upon contact. * 'Rain of Tears '(レーン・オブ・ティアズ) - TBA * '''Passionate Impact (パショネートインパクト) - Caglisotro interlocks both hands, before flying into the sky using the rocket boosters at her backside and crashing into her target. * Brilliant Smile (ブリリアントスマイル) - Cagliostro charges at her target, punches him numerous times and leaps back, energy gathering in her palm and blasting him with it. * Exciting Spark (エクサイティングスパーク) - A new attack introduced in MV. Caglisotro creates 4 floating replica of her Armed Gear, before sending them at her target. They gather electricity as they fly and strike her target with a dual punch, electrocuting him before exploding. * Imperial Fist '''(インピアリアルフィスト) - Attack only used in Ignite Module. Caglisotro draws a heart from blue flames, it disappears and she charges at her target before unleashing thousands of punches upon him, followed by a powerful dual punch which sends him flying into the sky and the heart from before appearing behind and incinerating him in a massive, fiery explosion. * '''Superb Song - Cagliostro's Superb Song. Upon singing her Superb Song, Cagliostro's armor releases a blinding light. Songs Quotes Gallery Cagliostro Symphogear.png|Cagliostro's Symphogear Cagliostro's_Symphogear.jpg|Kinknui (MV-MAX) Cagliostro Ignite Module.png|Cagliostro's Ignite Module Trivia *Cagliostro's battle song genre is Contemporary R&B. *Her attacks are in english. *She is tallest of the Senki Zesshou Symphogear M-MAX ''cast of Gear Users.'' *Cagliostro's birthday is confirmed to be June 2nd, therefore she is a Gemini. Category:Haruna Artist Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Symphogear User